Raspberry
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Blueberry (comrade) Sūi (cohort)Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, 1995 Banan (cohort) Appule (cohort) Napple (cohort) }} Raspberry is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "Destination: Guru", the 59th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on August 29, 1990. His name is pun from a raspberry fruit. Biography Raspberry is a humanoid who works with Blueberry as a foot soldier in Frieza's interplanetary operations. He and his partner are among the militants sent to investigate the Dragon Balls, which have been seized by Vegeta. During Raspberry and Blueberry's search, they encounter Bulma, who is in possession of one of the Dragon Balls. Convinced she knows the location of the other six balls, the pair try to intimidate Bulma, threatening to take her to Frieza for a more personal interrogation. Frieza refrained from informing any of his low-class soldiers about the background of the Dragon Balls and only stressed their importance. Bulma reveals to Raspberry and Blueberry that gathering the seven Dragon Balls results in the reward of a single wish (the Earthlings are unaware at this time that the Namekian Dragon Balls are capable of granting a total of three wishes). While his partner, Blueberry, is intrigued by the idea of Frieza no longer being able to "boss them around," Raspberry finds the idea preposterous. The two then kidnap Bulma and demand she lead them to the rest of the balls, still under the impression that she has them stashed away on Namek. At last Bulma comes up with an idea, "confessing" that the Dragon Balls are hidden deep beneath the sea. This plan nearly backfires when Bulma leads them to a cavern she believes to be a dead end. However it is revealed that this cavern is a nest for thousands of crabs laid by one giant crab Bulma encountered earlier in the episode. Raspberry and Blueberry mistake these to be thousands of sets of Dragon Balls, before the giant crab makes an appearance to defend her offspring. Bulma manages to make an escape which apparently goes unnoticed, but is soon followed by a desperate and infuriated Raspberry and Blueberry. Their counterattack fails however, when the giant crab emerges from the sea, snatches them in its claws and drags them below. Special abilities and arsenal *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Arm cannon' – A beam attack blaster weapon. Video game appearances Raspberry himself make his first video game appearance as an enemy in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. He has 1800 HP and his power level is 1,250. Three soldiers who look similar to Raspberry are regular foes in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza: the dark-skinned Navel (ネイブル), the blue-skinned Monre (モンレー), and Gupure (グプレー). He makes his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Power According to the Dragon Ball Cardass, Raspberry's battle power is 2,400. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Seiji Sato *Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation dub: Chris Cason (Original dub), Doug Burks (Uncut dub) Gallery See also *Raspberry (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased